La Nièce
by Daisy2C
Summary: CHAP. 3 MODIFIé Fic sur un personnage trop ouvent oublié: Charlie Weasley. Charlie n'est pas qu'un simple soigneur de dragon... Sur fond de guerre, il va trouver l'amour...
1. Chapter 1: Incertitudes

chap. 1 :

L'atmosphère était pesante au 12, square Grimmault... Chacun se regardait en coin les yeux remplis d'incertitude cherchant chez les autres un réconfort qui ne venait pas. Trop de questions sans réponses traversaient leurs esprits… Quel pouvait être l'avenir de l'Ordre du Phénix ? La mort d'Albus Dumbledore, chef de la Résistance sur qui ils fondaient leurs espoirs, rendait la bataille contre Lord Voldemort et ses Mange-Morts beaucoup trop inégale…

Mais maintenant ils ne pouvaient plus reculer, chacun s'étaient engagé à aider Harry à mener à terme la mission que lui seul pouvait remplir: détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Aucun d'eux, après ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, n'aurait eu le courage de supporter le regard déçu des autres s'il les abandonnait. Ils avaient encore plus besoin les uns des autres aujourd'hui. Ils devaient tenir, se soutenir…

Leurs pensées revenaient de façon récurrente au garçon qui au-dessus de leur tête pleurait soutenu par ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley. Harry Potter…Le garçon qui a survécu… Tous se demandaient où il pouvait bien tirer tout ce courage. La vie ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau, il avait vu mourir tour a tour son parrain, Sirius Black, et son mentor, le professeur Dumbledore, sous ses yeux… Et pourtant l'avenir de la communauté des sorciers reposait sur les frêles épaules de ce garçon de 16 ans…

Minerva MacGonagall arriva à ce moment dans la salle à manger sortant de leur torpeur les personnes présentes. Chacun la fixait attendant avec angoisse les nouvelles. A près de 70 ans, le professeur de métamorphose, commençait tout juste à réaliser les responsabilités dont elle avait hérité à la mort de son ami Albus. Elle se sentait trop vieille et pas assez préparée pour la tache qui lui était incombée… Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le charisme de Dumbledore, que les paroles réconfortantes n'étaient pas celle qui lui venaient spontanément, mais pourtant elle ne devait rien laisser paraître de ses doutes. Elle devait être le roc sur lequel les membres de l'Ordre pourraient se raccrocher à chaque instant.

Elle dévisagea une par une les personnes qui se trouvaient devant elle, relevant sur chacun d'eux des traits marqués par la fatigue, le doute et parfois la peur. Son regard s'arrêta d'abord sur Molly Weasley et elle ne put refreiner un instant d'admiration devant cette femme, cette mère, qui plus que n'importe quel autre risquait la mort d'un de ses proches dans cette guerre a l'issue incertaine. En effet, la famille Weasley était plus que représentée dans l'Ordre… Molly serrait fortement la main de son mari Arthur et ses yeux se posait sur ses enfants présents les uns après les autres : Bill, l'aîné, et sa jeune femme Fleur qui attendait leur premier enfant, puis les jumeaux Fred et George qui pour la première fois se tenaient calme devant le feu, eux qui normalement ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tester leurs inventions sur leurs proches. Ce fut le tour de Ginny, la seule fille Weasley, de recevoir un sourire qui se voulait rassurant de sa mère. Et enfin les yeux de Molly allèrent se poser sur son deuxième fils : Charlie. Minevra ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, de tous les Weasley, Charlie était bien celui qui prenait le plus de risque mais ça personne ne le savait… Sous couvert de son métier de soigneur de dragon en Roumanie, Charlie était le candidat idéal pour les missions un peu délicates, en effet, il pouvait s'absenter plusieurs semaines sans que personne, en particulier sa famille, ne s'en inquiète. C'était la seule condition qu'il avait exigée de Dumbledore puis de Minerva avant d'accepter son rôle au sein l'Ordre : qu'il ne devienne pas une cause supplémentaire d'inquiétude pour les siens… Le secret avait donc été gardé à ce sujet.

Remus Lupin se décida à se lever pour aller saluer la nouvelle arrivée, il fut suivi de près par Tonks, Kingsley, Fol-œil et Mondigus Fletcher.

Minerva s'avança et s'assit sur le siège le plus proche, instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent tous :

-« Nous devons régler une affaire urgent, ce soir même » dit-elle les lèvres légèrement pincées ce qui accentuaient son coté sévère « Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans cette maison… »

FIN du Chap.


	2. Chapter 2: Malaise

Chap. 2. :

La journée avait été harassante, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait supporter autant de pression… Toujours être mise à l'épreuve, n'avoir aucun droit à l'erreur. Pourquoi devait-elle sans arrêt prouver qu'elle méritait son poste, qu'elle était plus que compétente dans ce qu'elle faisait. Bien sur elle était jeune et bien sur, surtout, elle avait hérité de la multinational de son père à sa mort, cela attisait la jalousie… Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle resterait la fille de boss, la pistonnée… Pourtant son père ne l'avait élevée que dans le seul but de diriger cette entreprise… C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait faire et elle le faisait bien… Ca, elle en était persuadée… Elle était résignée à l'idée que jamais personne ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir été parachutée à 23 ans à la tête d'une société dont les bénéfices rivalisaient avec le PIB de certains pays sans jamais avoir eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves auparavant… Les anciens collaborateurs de son père n'hésitaient pas à la contredire à la moindre intervention la rabaissant sans ménagement. Ils ne souhaitaient qu'une chose : qu'elle reprenne sa vie de petite héritière oisive… Elle fulminait en rentrant dans l'ascenseur, ils pourraient au moins avoir la décence de respecter les dernières volontés de son père, lui qui les avait menés jusqu'au poste qu'ils occupaient aujourd'hui… Elle s'en voulait tant de s'être mise en colère dans eux, de leur avoir montré ses limites…

La journée avait vraiment été dure…

Elle sortit en trombe de l'immeuble qui servait de siège à la société, n'accorda pas un regard au chauffeur qui lui tenait la portière. Il fallait qu'elle marche, qu'elle se calme, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle maintenant… Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, elle ferma les yeux, reprit son souffle. Le vent de septembre s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux lui fouettant le visage…. Comme il était bon de se sentir si légère, si insouciante… Elle rouvrit les yeux brusquement, se reprochant sa faiblesse et l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait. Apres tout, puisqu'elle avait accepté cette vie, elle devait tenir le coup…

Elle continua sa route sans trop savoir quelle direction elle prenait. Une nouvelle fois elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur ce qui l'entourait. Elle fut ramener à la réalité de façon brutale lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard insistant et dérangeant d'un homme de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle haussa les épaule, se demandant comment elle pouvait encore être gênée par ses œillades déplacées, cela lui arrivait si souvent… Comme pour se justifier, elle tourna la tête afin de regarder son reflet dans la vitrine du magasin à sa gauche, c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas si mal, ou plutôt elle correspondait parfaitement a ce qu'un homme pouvait attendre d'une femme physiquement : de longs cheveux châtains dont les boucles courraient le long de son dos, de grands yeux verts, la peau claire, de traits parfaitement dessinés et symétriques, une bouche pulpeuse qui laissait apparaître lorsqu'elle souriait de petites dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Apres avoir fini l'examen de son visage, son regard se posa sur son corps, elle n'était pas grande, avait des formes trop généreuses à son goût mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très bien faite… Elle poussa un soupir de résignation en remarquant que l'homme lui faisait maintenant de petits signes. Elle continua sa marche en l'ignorant.

Au bout de la rue, elle aperçut un petit kiosque… Elle se rendit compte avec tristesse que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps d'acheter elle-même le journal, si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus de temps pour elle… Comme les petits plaisirs quotidiens pouvaient lui manquer ! Elle s'approcha du kiosque qui se tenait devant elle.

-« Bonjour» dit-elle les yeux déjà attirés par les couvertures de presse a scandale étalant la vie d'un mannequin dépravée ou bien relatant le divorce de stars le plus cher de la saison.

Elle fut interrompue par l'homme qui tenait le kiosque :

-« Excusez-moi de vous demander ça Mademoiselle, mais ne seriez –vous pas Maggy Macdonald, la fille de Lord Macdonald ? » L'homme la dévisageait avec insistance et stupéfaction. Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et lui fit un mince sourire.

-« Quel journal voulez-vous ? » ajouta-t-il

-« Je voudrais le … » Elle s'arrêta sans finir sa phrase, le regard attiré par la Une d'un petit journal indépendant.

« **DEUX SDF RETROUVES MORTS DE PEUR…** » Elle se sentit tout a coup mal, sa tête tournait. Un horrible pressentiment la traversa… C'était impossible…

-« Mademoiselle vous vous sentez bien ? » demanda l'homme soudain inquiet.

« **… DES TEMOINS DISENT AVOIR VU UNE LUMIERE VERTE**. »

Une lumière verte. Mort de peur. C'était impossible pensa t-elle une nouvelle fois… Impossible que personne ne l'aie prévenu de son retour… Et puis il y avait ce garçon dont elle ne pouvait se rappeler le nom, qui l'avait vaincu…Elle eut un rire crispé.

-« Mademoiselle Macdonald, vous êtes sur que ça va ? Vous êtes soudain devenu très pale… »

Elle lui sourit, attrapa le premier magasine lui tombant sous la main, déposa 5£ sur le comptoir et lui tourna le dos sans un mot… Elle se tracassait pour rien elle en était sur… On l'aurait prévenu s'il était de retour, elle était tout de même concerner bien qu'elle n'eut plus aucun lien avec le monde magique depuis des années.

« Voldemort ne peut pas être de retour ! » se dit-elle fermement dans un dernier frisson réalisant qu'elle se trouvait devant chez elle.

FIN du Chap.


	3. Chapter 3 Solution et nouvelle mission

_-« Nous devons régler une affaire urgent, ce soir même » dit-elle les lèvres légèrement pincées ce qui accentuaient son coté sévère « Nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dans cette maison… »_

Ils se doutaient tous que ce moment là allait arriver et ils le redoutaient. Le fait de devoir quitter cette maison qui était leur QG depuis près de 2 ans maintenant ne faisait que leur donner une inquiétude en plus… Inquiétude dont ils se seraient bien passés avec tout ce qui leur arrivaient en ce moment…  
-« Comme vous le savez tous », continua Minerva, « Albus mort, nous n'avons plus de gardien du secret pour nous protéger cette maison de toute intrusion extérieure. »  
Elle ne faisait que ressasser des faits qu'ils connaissaient déjà tous et ils se demandaient bien où elle voulait en venir.  
« Je ne pense pas avoir à vous rappeler que nous avons abrité un traître à notre cause ici, Severus connaît cette adresse et n'hésitera pas à la divulguer au Seigneur des Ténèbres …»  
A l'entente de ce nom, leurs visages se fermèrent subitement… Severus Rogue, a qui Dumbledore avait toujours fait confiance. La crédulité de ce dernier et surtout sa confiance sans borne en la nature humaine l'avait perdu, Dumbledore l'avait toujours défendu, avait toujours été là pour lui et pourtant ironie, il était mort sous un de ses sorts de son protégé. Rogue les avait trahit, leur avait fait croire qu'il était de leur côté. Tout cela n'était que des mensonges du début jusqu'à la fin…  
Mondigus brisa le silence.  
-« Je pourrais toujours nous trouver une planque bien placée … » Mondigus Fletcher avait toujours été un petit trafiquant de bas étages mais qui avait le mérite de connaître toutes les crapules et les magouilles du monde sorciers. Molly fronça les sourcils, en bonne mère qu'elle restait avant tout, elle aurait tout préféré plutôt que devoir faire habiter ses enfants dans un lieu de contrebande et de pratiques illicites.  
-« Nous ne pouvons aller nul part, toutes les personnes qui ont accepté de combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom font partit de l'Ordre et Il les connaît … Personne d'autre n'acceptera de nous accueillir en mettant sa vie en danger… » dit avec résignation Arthur préférant intervenir en voyant la mimique que faisait Molly après avoir entendu la proposition de Mondigus…  
-« Sachez qu'il y a bien plus de gens qui veulent que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom disparaissent que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer… Il a fait souffrir tellement de personnes… J'ai trouvé une personne qui accepte de nous ouvrir sa maison, quelqu'un qui, croyez-moi, a beaucoup de raison de vouloir la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres …» Minerva s'arrêta un instant comme pour reprendre son souffle. « Nous devons être avant la semaine prochaine… » Elle se leva et s'apprêta à transplaner.  
Tonks tenta une dernière question : « Et est ce qu'on peut savoir chez qui l'on va ? »  
« Chez ma nièce… » dit Minerva avant de disparaître  
A cette annonce tous se regardèrent mal à l'aise… Molly sortit précipitamment de la salle à manger. Charlie, lui, commençait à faire les cent pas devant la cheminer, la tête baissée, le front plissé, plongé dans ses pensées comme si une foule de souvenir traversait son esprit…  
Seuls les jumeaux et Ginny ne pouvaient cacher leur étonnement à l'entente de cette nouvelle: jamais il n'avait entendu dire que le professeur MacGonagall puisse avoir de la famille… Mais surtout le comportement de leur proche les intriguait au plus haut point. Qui pouvait bien être cette nièce?

----------------------

Toute la maison était endormie, adossé contre la table de la cuisine Charlie tirait machinalement sur sa cigarette. Une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prise pour diminuer son stress. Il sourit en pensant au hurlement que cela engendrait chez sa mère… Mais cette pensée plaisante ne fut que de courte durée, Minerva allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre, il en était persuader, le regard plein de compassion qu'elle lui avait lancé avant de transplaner ce matin même ne pouvait porter à confusion… Il n'y avait aucun doute il allait partir en mission une nouvelle fois.  
-« Bonsoir Charlie …» il sursauta et regarda Minerva  
-« Je dois repartir ? » Minerva ne sut pas si c'était une affirmation ou bien une question, elle hocha la tête.  
Elle déposa une enveloppe sur la table  
-« Vous trouverez toutes les informations concernant votre mission dans cette enveloppe… Plus tôt vous serez parti mieux ce sera… »  
-« je partirai demain matin. »  
Minerva acquiesça.  
Charlie crut entendre juste avant qu'elle ne transplane un « bonne chance », il en aurait besoin comme d'habitude. Il ne bougea pas quelques minutes fixant l'enveloppe sur la table et finit par se décider à l'ouvrir. Charlie parcouru les documents. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il soupira et s'assis sur la chaise la plus proche. Oui vraiment cette fois ci il aura besoin de beaucoup de chance pour s'en sortir…


	4. Chapter 4: Pressentiments

Merci -San-RSX pout ta review, il y a au moins une personne qui me lit alors je continue!

Chap. 4 : Pressentiments

_« Voldemort ne peut pas être de retour ! » se dit-elle fermement dans un dernier frisson réalisant qu'elle se trouvait devant chez elle. _

Maggy se sentit ridicule en arrivant dans son entrée. Elle jeta distraitement son manteau et son sac sur le canapé le plus proche, elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne réagit même pas quand ce dernier tomba par terre.

Pendant 16 ans qu'elle s'était persuadée que tout cela n'était jamais arrivé, elle arrivait maintenant tout juste à vivre sans plus penser à son enfance, elle avait réussit à oublier. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle avait cru jusqu'à aujourd'hui puisqu'une simple Une de journal avait réussit à la déstabiliser et à tout faire remonter à la surface : le monde magique dans lequel elle avait passé les premières années de sa vie, puis la guerre, la mort de sa mère, Voldemort...

Elle avait beau se rassurer, essayer de penser de façon rationnelle, se répéter qu'il ne pouvait être de retour, un étrange sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais encore ressentit auparavant lui nouait l'estomac. Ce n'était pas vraiment un sentiment mais plus un pressentiment, quelque chose allait arriver. elle le savait, elle le sentait…

Maggy s'approcha du bar de son salon, se servit un grand verre de Porto qu'elle but d'une traite, la sensation de brûlure le long de sa gorge que lui procurait l'alcool lui donna un coup de fouet, elle se ressaisit. Elle fit quelque pas et son regard se posa sur la photo de sa mère posée sur une commode. Elle resta ainsi, sans bouger, à la fixer pendant quelques secondes ne pensant plus à rien…

-« Je vois que Mademoiselle est de retour. »

Elle sursauta renversant sur sa jupe les dernières gouttes d'alcool qui restaient au fond de son verre. Maggy se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler en essuyant de sa main les taches de Porto qui commençait à marquer le tissu.

Le majordome la regarda en souriant. « Dure journée ? » demanda-t-il

-« Je n'en ai jamais eu de pire… » répondit-elle en soupirant

Elle le regarda avec insistance. Bien que Martin, en bon anglais, savait cacher parfaitement ses sentiments, elle le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas ressentir son malaise. Elle s'approcha de lui, pausa sa main sur son avant bras avec une grande douceur. Elle avait toujours considéré Martin comme son deuxième père, bien qu'elle ne lui ait jamais dit. Le pauvre aurait trouvé ça totalement déplacé !

-« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sans chercher à cacher son inquiétude. Afin de la rassurer, il posa sa main sur la sienne en guise de réponse. Elle remarqua soudain un manteau qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors posé sur le dossier d'une chaise a l'autre bout de la pièce.

-« Nous avons de la visite ce soir Martin ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils d'un ton plus stupéfait qu'interrogateur. En effet, personne n'était venu chez elle depuis la mort de son père 2 ans plus tôt.

Martin regarda longuement Maggy ne sachant pas comment elle allait réagir à l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire. Depuis tant d'année qu'il vivait à ses cotés, elle était de venu comme sa fille. Il voulait la protéger, l'empêcher de souffrir de nouvelles fois. La vie n'avait pas été tendre avec elle et pourtant elle était maintenant une femme remarquable…Elle avait réussi à se reconstruire… Il était si fier d'elle… Mais tout allait recommencer…

Martin se décida à prendre son courage à deux mains et lui dit d'une voix à peine audible :

-« Votre tante est là. Elle vous attend dans la bibliothèque… »

FIN chap.


	5. Chapter 5: Retrouvailles

Chap. 5 : Retrouvailles

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est très encourageant!

_-« Votre tante est là. Elle vous attend dans la bibliothèque… »_

Maggy ne pouvait pas le croire… Sa présence dans sa bibliothèque ne faisait que confirmer toutes les peurs qu'elle pensait avoir imaginées depuis des heures… Sa tante…Elle soupira… D'un signe de la main elle demanda à Martin de sortir… Il fallait qu'elle soit seule qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Elle s'affala dans un canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Elle ne put refreiner les deux larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues… Sa tante… Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles pendant 16 ans. 16 ans pendant lesquels elle avait rêvé de la revoir, de la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point elle avait pu lui manquer. Et pourtant maintenant qu'elle était là à quelques mètre d'elle, Maggy était incapable de faire les pas qui les séparait. Le fait qu'elle soi chez elle impliquait tellement d'autres choses. Si elle avait décidé après si longtemps de revenir, il devait il y avoir une très bonne raison… La Une du journal lui retraversa l'esprit… Elle étouffa un sanglot, jeta un dernier regard à la photographie de sa mère semblant chercher du courage sur son visage et se décida à se diriger vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Apres tout peut être que cela n'avait aucun rapport, que sa tante voulais simplement la revoir parce qu'elle lui manquait, tenta-t-elle de se persuader une dernière fois… Elle hocha les épaules sachant qu'elle se faisait du mal pour rien, maintenant elle savait que Voldemort était de retour, elle en était persuadée… Elle devait regarder la réalité en face…

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, et regarda silencieusement la femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Appuyer contre la cheminer, elle regardait les flammes, plongée dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas changé, toujours ce même air sévère avec son chignon et ses lèvres pincées… Elle était restée la même pourtant elle paraissait si lasse, comme si le monde entier reposait sur ses épaules…

-« Bonjour Tante Minerva… » finit-elle par dire.

Minerva sursauta et fixa la jeune femme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Minerva dévisagea Maggy et ne put cacher son malaise. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère… Minerva sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes à la pensée de sa petite sœur… Pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments trop transparaître, elle se décida à aller droit au but. En effet moins longtemps elle resterait en face de sa nièce, mieux elle se porterait…

-« Bonjour Maggy… » Maggy s'approcha pour embrasser sa tante mais Minerva l'esquissa pour aller s'installer dans un fauteuil près du feu. Subitement refroidi par le comportement de sa tante, Maggy lui lança un « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » extrêmement sec, lui lançant un regard plein de ressentiments. Minerva redressa la tête comprenant qu'elle avait été maladroite, mais comment pouvait-elle dire à son unique nièce, comme seule explication de son comportement, qu'elle se sentait totalement responsable de la mort de sa sœur et qu'à chaque fois que Maggy se trouvait en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était l'artisan de son malheur.

Sa tante ne parlant toujours pas, Maggy reposa sa question. Minerva lui indiqua le siège en face du siens l'invitant à s'y asseoir.

Une fois Maggy installée, elle commença.

-« En premier lieu je dois t'annoncer quelque chose … » A la façon dont sa tante serait ses mains nerveusement, Maggy sut tout de suite ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Toujours profondément blessée, elle coupa la parole brutalement à sa tante

-« Si c'est que Voldemort est de retour, tu perds ton temps, je suis au courant. Par contre je suis ravie de voir que tu as fini par considérer que je méritai d'être au courant… » Sans prendre en compte le regard ébahit de Minerva, elle continua : « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Comme cela était douloureux de l'entendre lui parler ainsi… Mais après tout, elle l'avait cherché. Minerva réalisant qu'elle lui avait déjà posé trois fois la même question, elle y répondit sans détour.

-« Je voudrais que tu accueil chez toi notre Ordre… »

Maggy déstabilisée par une réponse aussi franche et directe, se contenta de regarder sa tante avec curiosité. Au moins elle n'y allait pas par 4 chemins pensa-t-elle… Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce sous l'œil interrogateur de Minerva.

Elle s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre et colla son front sur les carreaux froids. Elle soupira longuement et regarda la buée sur la vitre jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse totalement…

-« J'accepte » répondit-elle sans même se retourner « Si cela peut vous aider à venir à bout de ce monstre alors oui, j'accepte. »

Minerva hocha la tête de satisfaction, se leva et transplana sans un mot.

Fin du Chap.


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

Chap. 6 : La Mission

La ruelle était sombre, tapi dans l'ombre, Charlie attendait que l'homme rentre chez lui… D'après les informations que lui avait données Minerva, celui-ci ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, et surtout il devait être en mesure de répondre à ses questions … De toute façon même s'il ne voulait pas parler, Charlie saurait le convaincre de quelques manières que ce soit…  
Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, Charlie se plaqua contre le mur sans faire le moindre bruit et épia la personne qui arrivait… l'homme titubait, essayait de rejoindre sa porte d'entrée tant bien que mal… « Il a bu » pensa Charlie « ça va me faciliter la tache… ». Charlie attendit encore quelques instants, se faufila discrètement derrière l'homme et le maîtrisa. Malgré le fait que l'homme était visiblement saoul, celui ci essaya de retourner la situation en sa faveur en se débattant comme un forcené. Charlie dut se résigner à l'assommer, il ne manquait plus que les voisins accourent…

L'homme était maintenant fermement attaché à un siège de sa cuisine et commençait doucement à reprendre ses esprits. Il était temps, Charlie ne tenait pas à rester des heures dans cet endroit lugubre et surtout il voulait en terminer avec ce sal boulot. Il s'alluma une cigarette tout en s'appuyant contre l'évier. Il fixa l'homme, espérant que celui si voudrait bien coopérer…  
-« vous perdez votre temps, je ne vous dirais rien » lui dit l'homme qui avait à présent complètement retrouvé ses esprits d'un air extrêmement détaché.  
Le comportement de l'homme mit Charlie mal à l'aise, il était plus habitué à des scènes d'hystérie et de panique quand les gens se retrouvaient en face de lui bâillonnés dans leur salon. Pourtant l'homme était d'un calme déstabilisant, comme s'il avait prévu que ce moment arriverai et surtout comme s'il s'y était préparé toute sa vie. Charlie se ressaisit, il ne devait pas le laisser prendre les devants.  
-« vous ne voulez pas parler » ricana-t-il « c'est ce que nous allons voir… Vous ne savez pas a qui vous avez affaire… »  
L'homme sourit  
-« Oh que si… Je sais qui vous êtes… Charlie Weasley, 26 ans, vous faites partit du soi disant secret Ordre du Phénix tout comme vos parents… Vous êtes spécialisé… voyons, je dirai dans les missions où l'on risque de se salir les mains… Je parie que c'est MacGonagall qui vous envoie… » Il s'amusa de l'air ébahi de Charlie qui se transforma rapidement en panique.  
-« comment savez-vous ça ? » hurla Charlie. L'idée que sa famille n'était pas en sécurité venait de lui faire perdre le peu de sang froid qui lui restait. Il frappa l'homme au visage en lui répétant : « Comment savez vous qui nous sommes ? je vous conseille de répondre… »  
L'homme se redressa, du sang dégoulinait de son nez qui semblait cassé…  
-« Savez vous votre plus grande faiblesse à vous les sorciers ? je pense que non… Et bien je vais te le dire, vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à nous sous-estimer nous les « moldus » comme vous dites… »  
Charlie était abasourdi, cette mission qui aurait du mettre sa vie en danger tournait à la comédie. Il était pourtant entraîner à garder le contrôle en toute circonstance et là, l'homme qui se trouvait attaché devant lui avait réussi en un tour de main à retourner une situation qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur…  
« Puisque que vous avez l'air d'être très au courant de tout ce qui se passe, alors vous devez savoir pourquoi je suis là ? » dit Charlie en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
« En effet vous voulez le nom de notre Chef, je vous préviens tout de suite je ne vous le donnerai pas… Par contre, vous voyez le paquet posé sur la table là bas? » Charlie se tourna et hocha la tête affirmativement. « Notre Chef, sachant que vous alliez me rendre une petite visite, me l'a laissé pour vous afin que vous le remetiez à Madame MacGonagall»   
Charlie se leva, sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le paquet en murmurant ce qui devait être des incantations cherchant à savoir si celui ci n'était pas dangereux, rien ne se passant, il se décida à le prendre.  
-« Nous ne sommes pas contre vous … » ajouta l'homme  
Charlie se retourna brusquement vers l'homme :  
-« Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance ? Vous et vos compagnons n'êtes qu'une bande de malfrats, de trafiquants, d'assassins et j'en passe… »  
l'homme explosa de rire  
-« C'est toi qui te permets de nous juger ? Toi, qui, il y a une demi-heure encore, étais sur le point de me torturer pour me soutirer des informations ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous et peut être même moins puisque que tu te caches derrière des principes pour commettre des actes répréhensibles tout en te persuadant que tu ne fais que le bien… » Charlie rougit et baissa les yeux… L'hilarité de l'homme s'était mu en colère froide, il repris d'un ton cassant « Pourquoi tu dois nous faire confiance ? je vais te le dire, tu peux nous faire confiance pour la simple raison que notre Chef l'a décidé ainsi… Nous n'avons peut être pas de morale mais la seule chose qui nous permet de rester en vie c'est le respect dû au Chef… »  
L'intonation de la voix de l'homme ne permettait pas de douter de la sincérité de ses propos. Charlie se leva, lui fit un signe de la tête pour lui signifier que « l'entretient » était fini, attrapa le paquet et transplana sans avoir oublié, au préalable, de le libérer de ses liens.  
Ainsi la Guilde était de leur côté…. Pensa Charlie septique. N'était-il pas plutôt bêtement tombé dans un piège ?

Fin du Chap.


	7. Chapter 7: Appréhension

Chap. 7 Appréhension

_Seuls Molly et Arthur baissèrent la tête et sortir de la salle afin d'éviter toutes questions…_

Arthur toqua à la porte de sa chambre où sa femme était enfermée depuis une demi-heure maintenant. La fuite subite de Molly après l'annonce de Minerva en avait intrigué plus d'un… Il était temps qu'elle sorte si elle ne voulait pas affronter les questions qu'on allait lui poser à propos de la fameuse nièce… Pour tout le monde il était claire que Molly n'avait pas été étonnée du fait que Minerva ait de la famille, et mieux, elle semblait connaître la personne qui allait les acceuillir… N'ayant reçu aucune réponse, il se décida à rentrer. Le tableau qui se tenait devant lui lui fendit le cœur, Molly était la personne la plus forte qui lui avait été permis de rencontrer, peu de personnes pouvaient se venter de l'avoir vu pleurer, et pourtant, elle était là, affalée sur son lit, les épaules secouées par des sanglots. Molly réalisant la présence de son mari, se leva d'un bond, tenta d'essuyer discrètement les traces de larmes sur ses joues, remit tant bien que mal ses cheveux en place et le regarda comme si de rien n'était. Arthur trouva la réaction de sa femme touchante. Pourquoi n'acceptait-elle toujours pas de lui monter ses faiblesses ? Ils étaient pourtant marié depuis si longtemps… Il traversa la pièce en quelque pas, prit sa femme dans ses bras et la serra tendrement…

Molly se laissa aller sentant bien qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses émotions ni même les cacher à un homme qui la connaissait si bien. Arthur sentit les larmes de sa femme lui couler le long de son cou où elle avait calé sa tête. Il avait tout de suite sut que l'idée de revoir Maggy serait dure à accepter pour Molly… Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela puisse être à ce point…

-« Nous aurions dû être là pour elle et pourtant nous n'avons rien fait…Tu crois qu'elle pourra nous pardonner… » sanglota-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer

-« Je ne sais pas… » dit-il d'une voix à peine audible… Il se rendit compte pour la première fois à quel point Molly s'en voulait…

Il la maintint contre lui encore quelques secondes, comprenant l'impacte que devait avoir eu ses dernières paroles sur Molly. Il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité…  
Molly soupira : « Si tu savais l'appréhension que je ressens à l'idée de la revoir … » Arthur sentit que sa femme se décontracter contre lui. Il en conclu qu'elle était calmée et en profita pour la ramener doucement à la réalité.

-« Molly chérie, il faut que l'on redescende, tout le monde se pose des questions sur ton comportement… » Molly se recula pour pouvoir le voir. Comme elle était heureuse de l'avoir et comme elle lui était reconnaissante d'être monté la voir, d'avoir sentit son malaise…« Il va falloir trouver une sacrément bonne excuse pour expliquer que tu te sois enfermée plus de 40 minutes dans ta chambre… Surtout à l'heure du dîner ! » ajouta-t-il en la taquinant. Molly esquissa un sourire, s'essuya nouvelle fois les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé suivie de près par son mari.

La maison était de nouveau vide, une nouvelle fois elle était partie sans prendre le temps de le prévenir. Mais elle avait sûrement dû s'en aller en catastrophe au milieu de la nuit… Ce n'était pas une vie qu'elle avait, elle travaillait trop. Jamais disponible, toujours en voyage d'affaire ou bien enfermée dans son bureau assaillie de coups de téléphone et de courriers. Elle devait pensé à elle plus souvent pensa-t-il….  
Il n'avait même pas pu lui demander comment c'était passées ses retrouvailles avec sa tante la veille. Il rentra dans la cuisine et attrapa le mot placé comme d'habitude sur la desserte.

_Cher Martin,_

Une affaire urgente m'appelle à NY dès demain, j'ai du partir une nouvelle fois sans vous prévenir, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas…  
Comme vous le savez ma tante m'a rendu visite hier. Voldemort est de retour et j'ai accepté d'accueillir l'Ordre, une organisation qui lutte contre lui, chez nous. J'aurai aimé vous donner plus de détails à ce sujet pour vous éviter de vous inquiéter mais malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps…. Je sais que vous allez désapprouver ma décision… Mais j'ai réellement besoin de participer à ce combat de quelques manières que se soit… Je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus apte à comprendre cela…  
Ils devraient arriver demain dans la matinée. Je compte sur vous pour les recevoir comme il se doit. Ils sont mes invités…  
Je devrais être de retour dans quelques jours…

Love  
M.

Martin se prit la tête dans les mains, ainsi elle avait accepté… Pourquoi voulait-elle les aider plus ? Comme si il ne savait pas qui elle était réellement et le rôle qu'elle jouait déjà dans la lutte contre Voldemort…


	8. Chapter 8: Installation

Ayako: merci pour tes reviews (une par chapitre c'est plutot rentable!) On a un point commun ( enfin plusieurs si on prend en compte qu'on a le même âge) bref, je suis moi aussi une GRANDE fan de Sev et je suis aussi intimement persuader que ce n'est pas un traître ( comme toi j'aurai besoin de 3 pages pour expliquer mon point de vu donc je m'arrete tout de suite). Malheureusement les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, eux, pensent que c'en est un... Juste pour info, tu fais fausse route ce n'est pas Sev le chef...

Merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews d'encouragement!

Chap. 8 Déménagement et Installation

Le square Grimmault était en effervescence, tous couraient dans touts les sens… La plus stressée était de loin Molly, elle devait en effet veiller à ce que chacun ne prenne que le strict minimum tout en oubliant rien qui puissent être indispensable… Et surtout ce déménagement lui rappelait chaque minute que ses retrouvailles avec Maggy n'était plus qu'une question d'heures… Pour l'occasion les jumeaux avaient fermé leur boutique pour la journée afin de prêter main forte à leur famille. Ils étaient dans la chambre qu'occupaient Ron et Harry, fermant à l'aide de sorts les cartons. L'ambiance dans cette pièce contrastait fortement avec le mouvement qui régnait reste de la maison. Ils sentaient qu'Harry qui était assis sur son lit ressentait comme un déchirement de quitter la maison que son parrain lui avait légué… Ron et Hermione ne parlaient pas plus que lui…  
Soudain, la voix de Molly s'éleva dans la cage d'escalier, leur demandant expressément de descendre avec leurs cartons. Ils n'allaient pas tardés à partir… Harry se leva à contre cœur, sortit de la chambre les bras chargés de ses affaires, suivi de près par ses amis.  
Arrivés dans l'entrée, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde était sur le départ. Minerva se tenait au centre de la pièce et semblait donner des instructions à des personnes de l'Ordre qu'ils ne connaissaient que de vue. Ils étaient sûrement là pour assurer leur sécurité. Le conciliabule s'éternisant, Harry s'éclipsa, il voulait faire un dernier tour des lieux. Ses pas l'emmenèrent dans la chambre de Sirius, son parrain, il s'affala sur le lit, respirant profondément comme s'il voulait s'imprégner de l'odeur… D'un côté, cela l'appaisait de quitter cette maison qui lui rappelait tant de souvenirs de Sirius, mais c'était aussi la dernière chose qui lui restait de lui. L'idée de laisser cette maison à la merci de Voldemort le déchirait. Il fut tirer de ses rêveries pour une main douce qui se posa sur son épaule.  
« Harry, il est temps d'y aller… Nous t'attendons en bas… » dit Ginny d'une voix calme. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque Harry la rattrapa et la serra dans ses bras comme si sa survie en dépendait. Avant que Ginny ait eu le temps de réagir, il était déjà parti… Elle soupira, elle comprenait les réactions d'Harry, il voulait seulement la protéger, c'est pour ça qu'il l'avait quittée… Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de protection, la seule chose dont elle avait besoin pour l'instant c'était lui… Elle soupira et le suivit.  
Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il ne restait plus que les Weasley et Hermione, les autres semblaient être partis avec les bagages.  
-« Les enfants, à mon signal vous allez tous attraper ce Portauloin… Un… Deux… Trois… »  
Harry sentit que quelque chose l'aspirait par le nombril, il se sentit tourner à une vitesse fulgurante…

-« Soyez les bienvenus… » Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de les accueillir « Je me présente, Martin, je suis le majordome de Mademoiselle MacDonald… J'espère que votre voyage c'est bien passé… »  
Aucun d'eux ne répondit. Seul Ron laissa échapper un « Waouh » très significatif… Ils étaient éblouis par ce qui les entourait  
-« Waouh… je pense que même le Manoir Malefoy n'arrive pas à la cheville de cette maison… » dit Ron encore sous le choc. Ginny et Hermione acquiescèrent.  
-« Si j'avais su que la famille de MacGonagall vivait dans un tel endroit, je pense que je me serai intéressé à elle de plus près ! » rigola Fred en adressant un clin d'œil à son jumeau qui lui aussi pouffa de rire à l'entente de cette remarque.  
Le regard de Martin se posa sur Molly et Arthur, il semblait étonné de les voir…  
-« Mr et Mme Weasley c'est un plaisir de vous revoir … » dit-il en leur adressant un signe de la tête.  
-« Si vous voulez bien tous me suivre, je vais vous montrer vos chambres… » continua Martin en se dirigeant vers les majestueux escaliers en marbres…  
-« Excusez-moi Martin » dit une petite voix mal à l'aise « Mademoiselle MacDonald n'est pas là ? »  
-« Non Madame Weasley, Mademoiselle est en voyage, elle devrait être de retour dans un futur proche… Sachez qu'elle est vraiment confuse de ne pas avoir été là pour accueillir les membres de l'Ordre… »  
-« Les membres de l'Ordre ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle ne sait pas qui elle allait accueillir chez elle ? »  
-« Non Madame, Madame MacGonagall n'a pas juger utile de lui preciser vos noms… Sachez que Mademoiselle MacDonald ne s'attend pas du tout à vous revoir… »  
Après avoir écouté cette conversation avec étonnement, tous se regardèrent mais ne posèrent aucune question, ils savaient qu'ils n'obtiendraient aucune réponse de Molly à ce sujet…  
Sur ces paroles, ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers.

Les jumeaux, Ron, Harry, Hermione et Ginny étaient confortablement assis dans les canapés d'un petit salon. Bien qu'ils ne se sentaient pas du tout chez eux, il régnait dans cette maison une atmosphère feutrée qui les rassurait… Ils discutaient paisiblement entre eux, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…  
-« J'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi maman s'intéresse tant à cette fameuse nièce… On a l'impression qu'elle a peur de se retrouver en face d'elle… »  
George haussa les épaules :  
-« Moi, la seule chose que j'aimerai savoir c'est à quoi elle ressemble ! A votre avis elle est comment ?»  
-« Je dirais vieille fille, cette maison est trop parfaite pour qu'elle y vive autrement que seule ! » répondit Harry  
-« Tu penses qu'elle ressemble au professeur ? » demanda Ginny en riant  
-« Sûrement, moi je l'imagine bien, vieille, sérieuse, sans aucun humour, avec, bien sur, le fameux chignon… » Ron continua à dresser un portrait peu flatteur de la nièce pendant que tous les autres riaient aux éclats… Il fut coupé par un rire franc qui venait de la porte. Ils se tournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec une magnifique jeune femme…  
-« Tu n'as pas tort sur de nombreux points, sauf l'âge bien sur…et le chignon aussi !… J'espère que tu n'ais pas trop déçu que je ne réponde pas au portrait que tu as fait de moi !»  
Elle souriait visiblement amusée par le petit numéro de Ron… Celui-ci rougissait jusqu'au oreilles extrêmement gêné… Sentant son malaise, elle s'approcha en lui tendant la main pour le saluer  
-« Je suis Maggy et tu es ? »  
Ils se présentèrent les uns après les autres. Maggy trouvait les mots justes pour chacun. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil et prit part très naturellement a leur conversation.  
Aucun –surtout les jumeaux- n'était d'accord avec elle, elle n'avait vraiment aucun rapport avec sa tante….


	9. Chapter 9: Marraine

Chap.9 Marraine

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne heure qu'ils discutaient entre eux faisant connaissance et parlant de tout et de rien… Ils rigolaient tous, oubliant qu'il y a peu de temps encore ils ne connaissaient pas Maggy.

Molly rentra dans le salon suivi de son mari et commença à sermonner ses enfants qui n'étaient toujours pas couchés. Maggy, gênée, se sentit obligée d'intervenir. Elle se leva.

-« Excusez-moi Madame, j'ai voulu faire plus ample connaissance avec vos enfants, je n'ai pas vu le temps passé… »

Molly qui n'avait remarqué sa présence, la fixait, blême, les yeux humides et la mâchoire tremblante. Maggy s'arrêta de parler étonné de la réaction de la femme qui venait de rentrer dans le salon. Elles se regardèrent quelques seconde.

-« Au mon dieu, Athéna … » finit par murmurer Molly.  
Maggy sursauta.  
-« Comment m'avez-vous appelée ? » demanda Maggy d'une voix tremblante d'émotion et d'étonnement. Elle s'approcha de Molly la dévisageant. « Vous avez connu ma mère ? »  
Molly ne sembla pas avoir entendu la question de Maggy.  
-« Ma chérie, ce n'est ps possible... tu ressembles tant à ta mère… Tu as tellement grandi… tu...tu...»  
Maggy ne comprenait qui était cette femme qui semblait la connaître et connaître sa mère.  
-« Qui êtes-vous ? je suis confuse, vous semblez me connaître… Vous me rappelez en effet quelqu'un mais je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de mon enfance…»  
Molly était étonnée, elle avait passé des heures à se demander comment Maggy l'accueillerait mais, jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que Maggy ne puisse pas se souvenir d'elle. Elle repris son souffle et lui répondit en baissant les yeux  
-« J'étais la meilleure amie d'Athéna, ta mère, j'ai cru que tu te souviendrais de moi… je suis Molly ta … »  
-« Marraine » finit Maggy d'un ton sec. Elle était stupéfaite. La seule chose qu'elle arrivait à resentir a ce moment là état la colère. Une colère si forte qu'elle préféra sortir rapidement. Elle bouillait...  
« Je ne pensais jamais avoir à vous revoir… Bonne nuit » dit Maggy laissant Molly désemparée au milieu du salon.

Personne n'osait bouger, aucun n'ayant vraiment compris la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux… Arthur s'approcha de sa femme et fit signe à ses enfants qui sortirent les uns derrière les autres.

Hermione avait attendu que toute la maisonnée dorme pour se diriger vers la chambre d'Harry et Ron. Elle y rentra silencieusement et trouva les garçons en pleine conversation au sujet de ce qui s'était passé entre Molly et Maggy.  
-« Comment a-t-elle pu être aussi désagréable avec maman ? Et dire que je l'ai trouvée sympathique… » commentait Ron.  
-« Ne la juge pas » dit fermement Hermione « Tu ne sais absolument rien de ce qui c'est passé entre elles. »  
-« Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu prends sa défense ? Et aussi au passage explique-nous pourquoi tu te mettais à bafouiller et à rougir à chaque fois qu'elle t'adressait la parole ? »  
Hermione baissa les yeux.  
-« Vous ne savez pas qui est Maggy MacDonald ? » demanda –t-elle  
-« Si, c'est la nièce de MacGonagall !» lui répondit Ron comme si elle avait posé la question le plus stupide possible.  
Hermione haussa les épaules, affligées  
-« Maggy MacDonald est la présidente d'une des plus grosses entreprises mondiales. C'est un exemple pour toutes les femmes qui ont un minimum d'ambition… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer comme je suis fière de pouvoir côtoyer une personne aussi exceptionnelle qu'elle au quotidien ! C'est mon exemple... »   
-« Oula Hermione, le fait que tu sois fan d'elle ne me pousse vraiment pas à lui faire confiance. Laisse moi te rappeler que la dernière personne avec qui tu nous as bassiné, c'était Lockhart… Et c'est vrai que lui était vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! » ricana Ron.  
Hermione furieuse se leva d'un bond prête à rejoindre sa chambre mais Harry lui demanda de rester. Un silence pesant s'installa et Harry se decida à parler au bout de quelques instants  
-« Comme prévu, je vais partir pour Godric Hollow demain pour me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents et ensuite continuer ma quête des horxcurses... Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre. Je comprendrais si vous vouliez rester ici… »  
-« Harry nous avons déjà eu cette conversation et tu sais que notre décision est prise. Nous venons avec toi. » Ron acquiesça aux paroles d'Hermione et ajouta en soupirant.  
-« Maintenant il va falloir l'annoncer à maman… ça va pas être une mince à faire… »

Fin du Chap.


	10. Chapter 10: Explications

Chap.10 Explications

Molly préparait le petit déjeuné à la hâte, Martin avait fini par accepter de lui laisser le faire. Elle avait passé une nuit horrible, se demandant comment elle devait se comporter avec Maggy…  
-« Bonjour Molly, vous êtes matinale… » dit une petite voix gênée derrière elle.  
Molly se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Maggy. Il s'installa dans la cuisine une atmosphère pesante que Molly brisa en lui proposant un café.  
Elles s'assirent autour de la table, silencieuse, Maggy jouant nerveusement avec sa petite cuillère. Elle finit par se décider à parler :  
-« Excuse-moi pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas dû être aussi dure avec toi… »  
-« Ne t'excuses pas Maggy. Tu as tellement de raison de m'en vouloir… » Molly posa sa main sur celle de Molly.  
-« Molly je n'ai qu'une question : Pourquoi ? Je voudrais comprendre pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu de moi quand Dumbledore t'as demandé de me garder le soir où maman est… enfin ce soir-là… »  
Molly regarda la nappe quelques secondes.  
-« Je vais te dire pourquoi… Je comprend que tu en ai besoin... Juste une chose, je ne te demande pas de comprendre le choix que j'ai fait mais s'il te plait ne me juge pas trop sévèrement…"  
"Quand Dumbledore est arrivé te tenant par la main, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait, j'ai tout de suite compris que ta mère n'était plus des notres… Tu sais, Athéna était ma meilleure amie, nous n'avions jamais été séparées bien longtemps » Molly essuya une larme. « et tu étais là devant moi, ta chemise de nuit était couverte de sang… Et j'ai compris que tu avais tout vu, tu l'avais vu la tuer… Quand tu as levé les yeux sur moi, j'ai vu dans ton regard un tel mélange de sentiments, un mélange de dureté, de haine mais aucune détresse, aucune peur… Tu n'avais que 8 ans et pourtant depuis quelques heures ton enfance était finie, on t'avait enlevé ton innocence… Tu avais le regard d'un adulte qui n'attend plus rien de la vie… »  
Maggy hocha la tête  
-« C'est, en effet, la sensation que j'ai eue pendant longtemps : être persuader d'être en vie par erreur… »  
Molly la regarda avec tristesse et repris son souffle.  
-« Je t'ai envoyé jouer avec Charlie, mon fils, tu ne dois pas te souvenir de lui… »  
-« Si… J'ai quelques souvenir de lui, je l'aimais beaucoup… » dit Maggy avec un sourire nostalgique…  
-« Oui vous étiez inséparables, deux vrais terreurs… Pendant que Dumbledore m'expliquait ce qu'il voulait de moi, c'est à dire que je te garde et que je t'élève comme ma propre fille, je te regardais. Tu étais assise sur le tapis avec Charlie. Il te parlait mais tu ne lui répondais même pas… tu semblais loin de tout, déconnectée… »  
-« Pourquoi me racontes-tu tout ça ? Que viens faire Charlie et le comportement que j'ai pu avoir avec lui dans cette histoire ? »  
-« J'essaye juste de te faire comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ce choix ce soir là… C'est toi qui m'a fais prendre cette décision… Comme tu le sais Voldemort faisait exécuter les personnes qui recueillaient les enfants des sorciers qu'il avait fait assassiner… A cette époque, j'avais déjà trois enfants et j'étais enceinte des jumeaux… J'ai réalisé que, pour rien au monde, je voulais que mes enfants subissent le même sorts que toi, je voulais que jamais ils ne se retrouvent dans le salon d'amis, le regard vide et les habits en sang… Arthur et moi faisions déjà parti de l'Ordre, alors j'ai refusé de prendre encore plus de risques en te gardant… Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne t'ai pas accueilli chez moi… Pour mes enfants, uniquement pour eux…"  
Molly marqua une pose, elle n'avait pas repris son souffle durant toutes ses paroles.  
-" J'ai eu tellement honte… j'ai tellement regretté mon choix »  
Molly avait dit cette dernière phrase dans un murmure…  
Maggy la fixait sans rien dire… Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de sa marraine.  
-« Je te pardonne Molly… Tu as fait le bon choix ce soir là, n'en ai pas honte… »  
A ces paroles, Molly la serra fortement et elles restèrent ainsi un long moment…


	11. Chapter 11: Elle

Chapitre 11 : Elle

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Ces quelques années au service de l'ordre n'avait donc servit à rien, il n'en avait tiré aucune leçon… Il était parti en laissant l'homme qui lui avait dit tout connaître de l'ordre, en liberté sans lui demander la moindre garantie… Il ricana nerveusement de sa stupidité…

Charlie était maintenant adossé à l'évier de la cuisine du nouveau QG de l'Ordre plongé dans ses pensées. Trop de questions restaient sans réponse, il avait le sentiment désagréable que l'Ordre n'était plus maître de leurs destins mais que maintenant tout se jouait entre la Guilde et Voldemort, qu'ils n'étaient plus que de simple pion dans un combat qui les dépassait… Pourquoi Dumbledore était-il mort ? Gémit-il. Malgré la grande estime qu'il portait à Minerva, il savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille… Et qui était ce Chef ? Il secoua la tête et commença à faire les 100 pas… Il ne devait pas se poser autant de questions, son rôle était seulement d'apporter les informations et non de les analyser. Il se sentait perdu…

Il ressassait inlassablement les paroles de l'homme. Etait-il vraiment devenu comme ceux qu'il combattait ? Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les paroles d'un étranger auraient pu le déstabiliser à ce point… Et pourtant elles ne l'étonnaient gère, elles n'étaient que la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait de lui… Il se dégoûtait… Il ne pouvait plus continuer, il fallait qu'il arrête, qu'il arrête de penser aux autres avant lui-même. Il fallait qu'il se retrouve, qu'il réussisse de nouveau à se regarder dans une glace…

Il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose, qu'il se reprenne en main, personne ne devait prendre sa place pour rien au monde il ne laisserai quelqu'un le remplacer et vivre ce qu'il vivait… Il cherchait désespérément une bouteille… De toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui de choisir, Minerva prendrait la décision de savoir si il méritait encore la confiance que lui donnait l'Ordre après ce qui c'était passé le soir même… C'était impossible qu'il n'y ait rien à boire dans cette maison… Il commençait à s'énerver, fouillant tous les recoins de la cuisine…

« Deuxième placard à gauche »

Charlie se retourna brusquement. « Si c'est une bouteille que tu cherches alors deuxième placard à gauche… »

Charlie était stupéfait, il savait qu'il allait la revoir, mais il n'avait pas imaginé que cale aurait pu lui faire un choc.

-« Maggy ? » Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. « C'est pas possible c'est bien toi ? »

-« Bonjour Charlie… » Dit elle en hochant la tête en souriant. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, Charlie l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et la serait à l'étouffer…

Il venait de comprendre, c'était elle, elle le repère qui lui avait manqué toute ces années. Il respira profondément cherchant à retrouver son odeur. C'était elle, il le savait, qu'il l'aiderait à redevenir ce qu'il était… Elle qui serait son repaire pour ne pas laisser ses démons prendre le dessus.

Extrêmement gênée, Maggy se dégagea de son étreinte avec douceur. Charlie comprenant sa maladresse, s'éloigna brusquement en bafouillant quelques mots qui ressemblaient à des excuses et alla chercher la bouteille à l'endroit que Maggy avait indiqué…

Maggy le fixait attentivement, cherchant dans les traits du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle le visage du petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé dans son enfance… Il avait changé, ses yeux avaient perdus leur éclat espiègle, une certaine dureté se dégageait de lui…Ca lui donne un charme fou se surprit-elle à penser…. Elle se senti un instant coupable, elle lui avait pourtant juré qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et maintenant, il était devant elle, il semblait perdu mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle sentit tout à coup qu'elle pouvait l'aider à surmonter se qu'il traversait… Elle réalisa soudain à quel point il lui avait manqué. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas soucier de quelqu'un et surtout longtemps qu'un homme ne lui avait pas fait cet effet là. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait…

-« Pourquoi me fixes-tu ainsi ? » demanda brusquement Charlie sentant le regard de Maggy posé sur lui.

-« Juste quelques souvenirs que remonte à la surface » articula-t-elle difficilement gênée à l'idée qu'il ait pu comprendre ses pensées…

Elle sortit de la cuisine rapidement en lui lançant un rapide bonne nuit. Charlie regardant quelques instants la porte par laquelle Maggy s'était enfuie, il se traita d'idiot persuadé que son départ brusque était la conséquence du comportement qu'il avait eu avec elle…


End file.
